livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard, elementalist: Fire Level: 6 Experience: 20,707; lv 7 goal: 23K; needed: 2,293 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Auran and Ignan. Deity: Pantheistic Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial, +1 at level 4 WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 26 = + CON (00) + Fav.Class (0) (Wizard 6) AC: 1317 = + DEX (02) + Armor (01) + shield (04) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 1216 = + Armor (02) + shield (04) + Natural (00) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +3 = (03) CMB: +3 = 03 + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (03) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +3 = 02 + CON (00) + cloak (+1) Reflex: +5 = 02 + DEX (02) + cloak (+1) Will: +7 = 05 + WIS (01) + cloak (+1) Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any Spell Res: 00 Energy Res: fire 5 AC numbers in brackets are with shield spell Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Crossbow, Light: Attack: +6 = (03) + DEX (02) + Magic (01) (+1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 80 feet, type P Dagger, Melee: Attack: +3 = (03) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +5 = (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Fire Jet(Su): Attack: Auto hit Damage: 1d6+3(fire), Special: Reflex save for 1/2 dmg (DC 17) or catch fire and take additional 1d6(fire) dmg (see below) -Range: 20' line * Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 INT Bonus Feat: One at 1st Level Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Wizard (6x +1 Skill Point, 0x +1 HP) Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft Class Features Wizard Elementalist (fire) Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, & quarterstaff Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Silver pendant on chain. geometric shape in fashion of 3-d design with arcane symbols on geometric shape. Allows use of one extra spell in spell book per day of any level that can currently be cast. Arcane School: elementalist: fire (opposition: water) Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Spell Focus: Gains Spell Focus of choice as bonus feat at 1st level. Fire Supremacy (Su): You gain resistance 5 to fire. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. Fire Jet (Su): As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 16 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. DC 16 Unused: 00000 00 Used: Feats Spell Focus Evocation (Wizard 1): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells Gtr Spell Focus Evocation (Human): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells (Stacks with Spell Focus) Elemental Focus Fire (Level 1): +1 Bonus to DC of 'Fire' Spells Elemental Spell (level 3): You may replace a spell’s normal damage Metamagicacid with that energy type or split the spell’s damage between that and the normal. this causes a spell to take up a slot 1 level higher then its normal slot Spell Specialization (wizard 5) : - Prerequisites: Int 13, Spell Focus. chosen: fireball Benefit: Select 1 spell of a school for which you have taken the Spell Focus feat. Treat your caster level as being 2 higher for all level-variable effects of the spell. -- Every time you gain an even level in the spellcasting class you chose your spell from, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat, and that spell becomes your specialized spell. Armor Proficiency, Light (Combat) : Benefit: When you wear light armor, the armor (Character level 5) check penalty for that armor applies only to Dexterity- and Strength-based skill checks. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Resistance * Break weapon * Arcane Lock * Acid Splash [c * Burning Hands** (E) * Burning gaze (E) * Detect Magic * Chill Touch * Cat's grace * Detect Poison * comp lang * darkvision * Read Magic * Endure Elements (E) * Elemental Touch * Daze * enlarge person * Flaming Sphere (E) * Dancing Lights * exped. retreat * Knock * Flare * Feather Fall * Levitate * Light * Identify * Resist Energy * Spark * Jump c * Scorching Ray (E) * Disrupt Undead * Magic Missile * See Invisibility * Touch of Fatigue * magic weapon * Spectral Hand * Mage Hand * piercing scream * Warding Weapon * Mending * Shield * Message * Touch of Gracelessness * Open/Close * Touch of the Sea & * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Level 03 * Dispel magic * Displacement * Draconic Reservoir * Fire ball (**,E,ev) * Flame Arrow (E) * Haste * Lightning bolt (ev) * Tiny Hut ( - ) cast through bonded object (*) cast at +1 level (trait) (**) cast at +2 levels (Feat) (E) elemental: flame school (ev) evocation (A) denotes changed to acid (&) takes 2 spell slots to cast (#) recalled via pearl of power c conjuration Work in progress: Heinrich's vitriolic blast - as fireball, but with Elemental spell metamagicacid feat applied 4 spell Spell Lists (Prepared) Spells Memorized Save DC: General: 14 + SL Evocation: 16 + SL Elemental (Fire): 15 + SL Evoc + (Fire): 17 + SL 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Resistance * comp lang * Knock * Detect Magic * enlarge person * scorching ray (ev,E) * open/close * Burning Hands(ev,E,*) * Levitate * acid splash * Feather Fall * Resist Energy * magic missile * -need to sleep- LEVEL 3 * Fire ball (**,ev,E) * Dispel magic * Haste * -need to sleep- notes ( - ) denotes a cast spell (*) cast at +1 level (trait) (**) cast at +2 levels (Feat) (E) elemental: flame school (ev) evocation (A) denotes changed to acid (&) takes 2 spell slots to cast (#) recalled via pearl of power spells per level: Level 0: 4 =4 Level 1: 3+1(Int)+1(Fire)=4+1 +1 recallable (pearl of power) Level 2: 3+1(Int)+1(Fire)=4+1 +1 recallable (pearl of power) Level 3: 2+1(Int)+1(Fire)=3+1 Level 4: 0+1(Int)+1(fire)=0 Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 48 = (6x2) + INT (6x4) + Human (6x1) + FC (6x1) (Wizard 6) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise c 13 6 3 4 +0 ** Bluff 1 - 0 1 +0 Climb - - 0 0 -0 +0 Craft c(papermaking) 8 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy 1 - 0 1 +0 Disable Device - 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 1 - 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Fly c 2 - 3 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal - 0 0 +0 Heal 1 - 0 1 +0 Intimidate - - 0 0 +0 Knowledge c(Arcana) 13 6 3 4 +0 ** Knowledge c(Dngnrng) 10 2 3 4 +1 (trait) ** Knowledge c(Engnrng) 12 5 3 4 +0 Knowledge c(Geography) 13 5 3 4 +1 (trait) Knowledge c(History) 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge c(Local) 8 1 3 4 +0 ** Knowledge c(Nature) 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge c(Nobility) - 0 4 +0 Knowledge c(Planes) 10 3 3 4 +0 ** Knowledge c(Religion) 8 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics c - 0 4 +0 Perception 7 6 0 1 +0 ** Perform ( ) - - 0 0 +0 Profession c( ) - 0 1 +0 Ride 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 - 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand - 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft c 13 6 3 4 +0 ** Stealth 4 2 0 2 -0 +0 ** Survival 1 - 0 1 +0 Swim - - 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device - 0 0 +0 Traits Gifted Adept (Magic): 1 spell is at +1 caster level (Burning hands) Scholar of Ruins (Racial): Gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (Geography) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) checks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0.0 gp --- lb Dagger 2.0 gp 1.0 lb Light Crossbow, +1 2335.0 gp 4.0 lb at home Bolts (18) 2.0 gp 2.0 lb at home Handy Haversack 2000.0 gp 5.0 lb Spellbook 00.0 gp 3.0 lb 71/100 pages filled Spellbook 15.0 gp 3.0 lb 00/100 pages filled Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3.0 lb at home Bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb at home Sun Rod x 2 4.0 gp 2.0 lb Flint and Steel 1.0 gp --- lb at home Lamp, Common 0.1 gp 1.0 lb at home Oil x 1 pint 0.1 gp 1.0 lb at home Trail Rations x 10 5.0 gp 10.0 lb at home Scroll Tube 1.0 gp 0.5 lb at home Paper X 10 4.0 gp --- lb at home Ink Pen 0.1 gp --- lb at home Ink 8.0 gp --- lb at home tangle foot bag 50.0 gp 4.0 lb at home Oil (Alchemist's Fire) x1 20.0 gp 2.0 lb at home Belt Pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.0 gp 2.0 lb cloak of resistance +2 4000.0 gp 1.0 lb bracer's AC +1 1000.0 gp pearl of power lv 1 1000.0 gp pearl of power lv 2 4000.0 gp average wealth lifestyle 100.0 gp Scrolls/potions: none potion- healing X2 100.0 gp wands: none at this time Total Weight: 34.0 lb haversack:23 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Monies: + 150 GP GP: 4,499 -4375 gp Little Rock of Horrors: + 1,541.5 GP SP: 09 The Sword and Fallen Angel: + 3,411.11 GP CP: 01 Daggers at Midnight I: + 4,195.2 GP Daggers at Midnight II: + 350 GP Mopping Up part 1: + 2 825 gp Mopping up part 2: + 5,311 gp (more due) School Days allowance: + 500 gp School days suspended: + 4,070 gp Consumed or Destroyed items: - 3,200 gp Carried Inventory Value: -14,653.9 gp Coins: 4,499.91 gp note: bought +2 bracers armor, pearl o power, scroll ablative barrier school days allowance use so far: purchase scrolls 475 scribe scrolls 130 enlarge person knock resist energy levitate Gems/Jewelry/Other: Expenditures: Purchase/scribing of scrolls: 3,200 GP Endure Elements (10), Touch of the Sea (10), Elemental Touch (40), Magic Weapon (35), piercing scream (35), break weapon (35), Jump (35), foxes cunning (190), flaming sphere (190),See Invisibility (190), Spectral Hand (190), Arcane Lock (190), Darkvision (190) tiny hut (465), dispel magic (465), flame arrow (465), lightning bolt (465) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: flame red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: fair Appearance: well groomed, clothing neat and clean, of good repair Demeanor: not snooty, but confident. Background: Was sent away from father and mother in the baronies because of a mishap involving teenage angst, a baron who took perverse pleasure in bulling his subjects around, namely his parents who taught him the wizardly skills, and a very well studied burning hands. The baron survived, though heavily scarred. Mother and father sent him to his uncle in Venza for fear of his life. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 1,307 XP (915 EXP + 392 TXP)(12/08/2010 - 02/01/2011) Treasure Received: 1,541.5 GP (1,205.5 EGP+ 336 TPG) total payment received Taken as Items: Bracers of armor +1 (1000 GP) ioun torch (75 gp) Loose spell pages: Endure Elements (25 gp), Touch of the Sea (25 gp), Elemental Touch (150 gp) and 266.5 gp worth of coins The Sword and the Fallen Angel (DM:perrinmiller) XP Received: 2719 XP (1487 EXP + 1232 TXP)(2/6/2011 - 6/17/2011) 112 days) XP Received: 120 XP (0 EXP + 120 TXP)(6/18/2011 - 6/25/2011) 8 days) Total XP Received: 2,839 XP Treasure Received: 3411.113,394.12 GP (833.42+1208.7 + 112*11 + 8*17) Daggers at Midnight I XP Received: 2733 XP by Oct 6th to level to fourth XP Received: 550 XP by Oct 30th, last post Total XP Received: 3,283 XP Treasure Received: 4,014.2 GP = 1065gp + (102days x 17gp = 1734gp) + (25days x 25gp = 625gp) + 590.2gp 4195.2 Daggers at Midnight II XP Received: 308 XP (22 Jan 2012 - 4 Feb 2012) Treasure Received: 350 GP [mopping up part 1&2] dm sunshadow21 (start:7737 xp; end 14487 xp) XP Received: 6,750 XP (1367 EXP + 902 TXP + 2150 EXP + 2268 TXP) Treasure Received: 8,136 GP (1800 EGP + 1025 TGP + 2800 EGP + 2511 TGP) Taken as gold + 50gp voucher for alchemical item; [School Days] dm sunshadow21 (start:14,487 xp, continuing) XP Received: 5220 XP Treasure Received: 5372 GP total: xp 5220-1476=3844 gp 5372-1302=4070 x Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: spells (casting): +1 cantrip, + 1st level spells (learned): comprehend languages, feather fall HP: max-2 = 6+4=10 Skill Pts: +8 = +4(Int) +2(base) +1 (Human) +1(FC); +8(Old Total) = 16 the following skills were improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engnrng), Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Planes), Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Elemental Spell (Metamagic)acid Features: spells (casting): +1 2nd level spells (learned): Scorching Ray, cat's grace HP: Max -2 6+4+4=14 Skill Pts: +8 = +2(Class) +1(Race) +4(INT) +1(FC); +16(Old Total) = 24 skills improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana, Engineerng, Geography, Nature, Religion), Perception, Spellcraft Level 4 (approved 15 Oct 2011): Class: wizard Abilities: +1 to Intellegence BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Features: +1 first, +1 second level spells Spells gained: Burning Gaze (elementalist spell) and Warding weapon HP: Max -2 6+4+4+4=18 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +24 (Old Total)= 32 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge(Arcana, Dngnrng, Engnrng, Geog, Planes), Perception and Spellcraft Level 5 9 June 2012) Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 lv 5 wiz Feat: Spell Specialization lev 5 char feat: Armor Proficiency, Light (Combat) Features: +1 lev 3; +1 int; +1 school spells to memorize HP: Max -2 6+4+4+4+4=22 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +32 (Old Total)= 40 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engnrng) Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature) Perception, Spellcraft Spells gained: Fireball (Elemental spell) and haste Level 6:goal: 15,000 xp approval: http://www.enworld.org/forum/6055660-post403.html Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: +1 2nd and +1 3rd level spells HP: Max -2 6+4+4+4+4+4=26 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +40 (Old Total)= 48 (New Total) Skills Improved: Appraise, Knowledge: (Arcana), (Dngnrng), (Local), (Planes) Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Spells gained: Draconic Reservoir, Displacement Level 7:goal: 23,000 xp Class: Class BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +0 Ref: +2 to +0 Will: +5 to +0 Features: Class Features HP: Max -2, 6+1+4+1+4+1+4+1+4+1+4+1+4+1=37 Skill Pts: +8 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +48 (Old Total)= 56 (New Total) Skills Improved: Spells gained: special information: Alchemical Power Components This dwarven favorite can make fire spells last longer. Burning Hands (M): One target that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist’s fire. Fireball (M): One target per caster level that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist’s fire. Flaming Sphere (M): Any creature damaged by a flaming sphere catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist's fire. Protection from Energy (M): If cast to ward against cold, increase the amount of cold damage absorbed by 5. Resist Energy (M): If cast to ward against cold, increase the cold resistance to 12. At caster level 7th, you may use two flasks of alchemist’s fire as a power component to increase the cold resistance to 24. At caster level 11th, you may use three flasks as a power component to increase the cold resistance to 36. Scorching Ray (F): Add a +1 circumstance bonus on your attack roll with all rays from the spell. Scorching Ray (M): Any target damaged by a scorching ray catches on fire as if it has been struck by alchemist's fire. An alchemical power component is an alchemical item used as a material component or focus for a spell in order to alter or augment the spell’s normal effects. What follows is a sample of these effects; your GM may allow other combinations. Spells followed by an (M) expend the alchemical item as a material component; Spells followed by an (F) use the item as a focus and do not expend it. In both cases, the alchemical item does not have its normal effect and does not affect any other parameters of the spell. You cannot use the same item as both a focus and a material component at the same time. Approvals *Approval (Dec. 29, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 26, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Feb. 23, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 *Approval (July 09, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 *Approval (Oct 15, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 4 *Approval (June 8, 2012) (jkason) level 5 *Approval (Nov. 28, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 6 Category:Approved Characters Category:School Days